


Wild and Fey - an ObeyMe! OC insert

by Dags_Daughter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU- fey exist and have their own realm, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, cannon is mostly unaffected, dead parents trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dags_Daughter/pseuds/Dags_Daughter
Summary: Growing up with little to no magical talent in an impromptu coven of witches wasn't very fun. After answering an unusual letter now Briar-Rose has to navigate the Devildom as an exchange student much to her older sister's dismay. How will she cope trying to keep up with the 7 brother's constant chaos? Who are the Fey? Who will she inevitably fall for? Is she just going to accept a position as their family therapist after this? Will she survive? Will she be able to come back? Join us for the answers to these questions and more.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. The Prelude, the perfect pace to start

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the ongoing story of my OC Briar-Rose or Rose going through her adventure in the Devildom. Will tag any NSFW and chapters appropriately. I will be writing this in 2 parts first will be up through chapter 20 the other will be after in case some would like to avoid spoilers. Will write other MC general fics at some point easing into fanfic writing with this to start. Hoping to eventually upload bi-weekly. Also, I'm only as far as chapter 25 in-game.  
> This first chapter is mainly going to be an introduction to Briar-Rose's (Rose's) adoptive family.

Cast of Original Characters

Age- Name- title or nickname

Millenia- Titania - Queen of the Summer Court of the Fey

Millenia- Zyern - Queen of the Winter Hold of the Fey

45 - Eliza Evers - has passed

43 - Zinnia Evers - has passed 

31 - Margret Evers - Magpie

29 - Helena Evers - Hawke

27 - Vivienne Evers - Viv

25 - Belladonna Evers- Sprig

22 - Seraphina Evers- Sparrow

21 - Ryele Evers - Chickadee

17 - Varian Evers - Cain

17 - Briar-Rose (Rose) Evers - Nightingale

Bit of background:

Eliza and Zinnia opened an orphanage shortly after they got together in their early 20s. They called it the Evers' Orphanage and school for Magically Talented Girls. The first girl they took in was Margret she quickly became a great help with the other girls they slowly brought in afterwards. Every girl they brought in afterwards up to Ryele were all rescued from abusive households and the stress and trauma from those situations had brought out their magical abilities. The exception to the pattern were the last 2 children, twins, they brought in were supposedly abandoned on the door step of the cottage. The twins were also left with a pair of young wolf pups one a deep brown and the other pure white. As they grew up each wolf imprinted on one of the twins the group of them quickly became inseparable. The white wolf was imprinted on Varian and the brown on Rose.

7 years later the Eliza and Zinnia were preforming a ritual that ended up going horribly wrong ending in their deaths along with 3 portals ripping open on the property releasing angels, demons and a wide variety of fey. Each of the kids went through their own hellscape that night. That was also the night that Varian and his wolf were taken through one of the portals by what appeared to be a group of succubae. All Rose could do was scream after him as she was being held down by a group of angels the last thing she remembers was an angel with 6 pure white wings, bright cold blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a sneer across his face.

From that day on Margret took over taking care of the girls. They had tried looking for Varian, but they could find no trace of him. From that day on the sisters grew fairly close and created blood bound coven. Each sister specializing in a type of magic or delving into potion making.


	2. The last and first day

My last day in the human realm started off like any other. Fenris woke me up by unceremoniously depositing me on the floor from my comfy spot curled up with him. I groaned at the sudden cold impact of the floor and glared up at him, his golden eyes meeting mine. My beautiful cocoa-colored giant Fey-wolf regarded me with his usual no-BS look and I reluctantly rose from the floor to start our normal routine. 

I changed out of my sleep shorts and oversized tee into my normal attire; a black tank top with a royal purple corset with black ribbons, my reliably comfy skinny jeans, black combat boots, and my matching mid-length purple cloak. Doing my mid-back length peach-colored hair up into a loose French braid I donned my trusty over the shoulder bag and ruffled the fur between Fenris's ears before swinging my door open into the chaos of the morning. 

Sparrow had been up an hour earlier and had a small feast cooked for breakfast, colorful omelets and stacks of pancakes adorned the 10 seated dining room table along with the usual pitchers of coffee, creamer, and fresh orange juice form the garden. Magpie of course was already sitting at the head of the table talking over the new ingredients list with Hawke, Sprig, and Chickadee. Taking my usual spot opposite Chickadee I start to pile food onto my plate before it disappears. After Fen and I finish our first omelet Viv and Sparrow join us at the table. Trying to keep myself occupied and Fen out of trouble I keep my attention focused on feeding the large wolf. My concentration is broken when Sparrow chastises Viv for trying to add more makeup products to the shopping list. Magpie silences the two with a quick look and changes the subject to everyone's assignments for the day.

"Sparrow, Hawke, and Chickadee you three will be going into town to get all of the shopping done, Viv didn't you mention that you had a few appointments booked with new clients today?" Magpie voice. " yes I do thank you for reminding me, I'll have to make sure the room is set up" Viv chided while rolling her eyes. Magpie continued, "Sprig you'll be tending to the garden as normal, Nightingale are you going to be studying with me again today or off working in the forest?" "Actually, I've been invited to join RAD for the next school term and already accepted so I'm going to patrol the forest then pack, in theory, they're having me join them this afternoon" I answered. The table fell completely silent. "Wait RAD as in the academy in the Devildom?" Chickadee questioned. "As far as I was aware it was the same one, Dialovo signed the invitation" I replied. "Do you know how terrible of an idea that is Nightingale?" Magpie reasoned. "Well considering we're a fairly well-known coven of witches, they'd have to be incredibly oblivious to not know who we are and I know some of you already have packs with the 7 rulers and other demons, why am I going any different?" I responded. "Well if you're leaving today then the shopping can wait for a few hours, I'll need to transcribe some new spells for you and I know that Magpie will be drafting up some new potions for you" interjected Hawke. Viv as annoyed as ever, "just make sure to tell Asmo hello for me and you'd better send me some of the Devildom skincare products". Sprig stayed silent through the whole exchange before silently leaving the table and exiting the room. "Well it seems you have your mind made up, and there's no changing that. You need to be extremely careful down there sis. After all, you are the youngest and dearest of us." Magpie ended with, "Okay! Everyone off to their tasks and please make sure you're packed and ready to go Nightingale you never know when they may just port you there"

I sighed as the rest got up from the now messy table and left the room. " Well, Fen I guess we're on clean up duty again" The large wolf perked up from his spot on the floor and padded over to my chair and waited expectedly for any remaining scraps to be his. I chuckled as we continue our normal clean up ritual before loading up all of the newly licked clean plates to the kitchen for a proper wash.

Once the dishes were cleaned and put away Fen followed me outside to the edge of the tree line that surrounded our house. Taking a long look around the small acreage we call home. There was the quaint 2 story cottage, the large garden full of exotic plants, the well-worn gravel path up to the cottage, and the dense forest of trees that surrounded the house. The Evers Orphanage for magically talented girls. The original owner's Zinnia and Eliza had been our foster mothers until a traumatic accident occurred when I was 7. All Magpie would tell us is that a ritual they were casting had gone very wrong and they were killed because of it along with the chaos that had been unleashed upon the property for the next week after. None of my sisters would discuss it with me and them only memories I had of the incident were cloudy and run together. I recall screaming as a boy with blonde and blue hair was dragged away from me by lots of grabbing hands and wings as a white wolf chased after them. They disappeared into a white haze before a large blonde-haired man? With 6 pure white wings hovered over me with the most terrifying look on his face. I woke up hours later naked and clutching an injured Fen in a clearing in the woods. From that day on Magpie and Hawke had taken over running the orphanage.

Shaking away the bad memories I gathered myself before walking back to the cottage to start packing.

~2 hours later~

Standing in the foyer of our meager home, I took a deep breath and prepared to say my goodbyes. All of my older sisters had gathered to see me and Fen off. I took the next few minutes to give hugs and accept their parting gifts and advice. Magpie gave me a small leather pouch I recognized as one of the ones she had Hawke enchanted as expandable, "it's full of meds and some potentially useful potions" she whispered as she tucked it into my bag during our embrace. Hawke presented me with my own dagger a proud smirk lit across her face, " just in case you need it. I named it Ember, just call its name and it'll always appear in your right hand" she tucked the leather sheathed weapon into my bag as well. Viv dramatically sighed and ran her hands over my cloak whispering a Glamour spell, " keep this on if you can it'll help you blend in better, don't need you getting eaten, now do we?" I chuckled and gave her a quick hug when she was done. As soon as I finished Viv's hug Sprig, Sparrow and Chickadee hugged me tightly each slipping something into my bag. As they were whispering crying their goodbyes in my shoulders a bright white light appeared behind me and a deep voice called "Briar-Rose it's time" I slipped out of my sister's embrace and placed a hand on Fenris's shoulder as we diapered into the light…


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's introduction to the Devildom. Covers chapters 1: 1-5

Stepping out of the bright doorway we emerged in a large gothic style courtroom, maybe, of sorts. The moon shone brightly through the numerous windows lining the back wall of the room, the rest of the room was lit with candelabras. Scattered around a large meeting table were 5 imposing figures.

The tallest a brunette clad in red with golden eyes spoke first," Welcome to the Devildom, Briar-Rose." after a short pause he continued," oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that's understandable. You've only just arrived after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom. "

I stayed silent glancing around the other faces in the room, tightening my grip on Fen's fur.

He continued," I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."

_Ahh that made sense, so he's the one who invited me, I thought_

" This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD" he gestured for me to look out one of the large windows. Below appeared the colorful glittering expanse of the Devildom, _it looks almost like a normal human city._

"You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm president of said council."

"I suppose I'm here because of the letter you sent then?" I asked, my voice coming out smaller had I anticipated. Fen carefully maneuvered himself at my back, keeping my hand on his right shoulder and he gazed at the others in the room with distrust in his golden eyes.

"I will explain everything to you" interjected a raven-haired man with striking scarlet eyes. He was dressed impeccably in what appeared to be in a black turtle neck, a dress coat of some kind, with matching black pants and shiny leather shoes. A medal adorned his right shoulder and a small red cape was draped over his left.

Diavolo introduces the man/demon," Briar-Rose this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He is also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man… and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Diavolo," Lucifer interjected suddenly looking embarrassed. Discarding his momentary embarrassment he coldly continued," Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours I offer you a most heartfelt welcome Briar-Rose." 

"Rose," I added ," you don't have to use my full name. But on behalf of all of the students?" I raised my eyebrow in slight concern.

"Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial realm" _no mention of the Fae realm I suppose it's just wishful thinking_ " as a first step towards this goal", he continues," we've decided to instate an exchange program. We've sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial realm. And we're welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two form the celestial realm" I froze when he mentioned angels and Fen let out a low growl. Glancing over the large wolf he added," So, I take it you've probably put two and two together at this point, right? You've been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks you receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom. Your guardian is an interesting surprise though, what is its name?" he gestured towards Fenris.

I looked at my wolf, leaned my head against his shoulder, and gently played with his right ear as he kept a close eye on the demons surrounding us. "This", I patted his head gently," is Fenris. He's been with me for as long as I remember." Looking Diavolo in the eyes, "He will be allowed to stay with me correct?" I questioned.

Diavolo let out a chuckle, " as long as he's behaved it doesn't appear it can be helped".

Looking back towards Lucifer, " you mentioned tasks?"

Lucifer looked disappointed as he responded, " You are here as an exchange student. Did you really expect to spend your time here fooling around?"

Rolling my eyes I added, " I was more trying to ask for examples, when I accepted the invitation I expected schoolwork would be mandatory, this sounded outside of that so I was curious." There was a chuckle from the blonde at the table at the answer.

Lucifer shot him a glare before he continued, "I apologize, I didn’t realize what you were asking. The tasks will usually be given by myself or Diavolo, they will be some type of project or for your input into some ideas for the council. Since you have a unique perspective. Also, I will not be abandoning you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You'll need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He's the avatar of greed and… how should I put it…? Oh well, you'll understand soon enough. Here take this device, it's called a D.D.D it's a lot like the cell phones of your world" he stepped forward and presented me with what appeared to be a cell phone. Fen growled a warning at the proximity and Lucifer chucked in response. "That will be yours to use for as long as you're here. Now go ahead and try calling Mammon with it." 

~~~~~

After unlocking the device and getting to know Karasu, I went to the contacts app and pulled up mammon. _Avatar of greed hmmm.. I wonder who the other 3 here are then? I thought as I clicked the call button_.

Once I disconnected from the chaotic call I sarcastically stated, "well he seems reliable"

Lucifer narrowed his gaze, "…you really think so?"

Diavolo interjected, " well if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you'd certainly be anxious. However, Mammon isn't the only one to help you out." you're gaze lingered over the other 3 in attendance; a towering built looking red head with a very messy uniform who kept looking anywhere but at me and Fen, a slightly taller than average blonde with piercing green eyes and a pastel green bowtie topping off his neat uniform and lastly a slim pinkish-brunette with mesmerizing pink eyes who kept looking me over like he wanted to keep me all to himself.

"Now then", continued Diavolo, " we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it's probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?" 

"Yes", Lucifer let out a deep sigh, " as much as I dread the idea of doing so, you're right."

"Oh, come on now. Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charging little brother like me" the brunette sweetly responded.

"This one here is Asmodeus. He's the fifth eldest. He's the Avatar of Lust." Lucifer emptily gestured towards the brunette who stood up in response.

"Wh.. I can't believe you just totally ignored what I said!" he angrily continued glaring at Lucifer," And not only that, you referred to me as this one. How Rude!" _wait, Asmodeus, could he go by Asmo as well? This may be who Viv has a pact with. He does seem fitting to her tastes at least._

The blonde stood up and added, " at least he didn't ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?"

Lucifer continued coldly, "That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good heard on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving."

Satan let out an annoyed sigh, " aha, so I'm that one, am I? nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Satan the avatar of wrath."

I politely nodded in his direction before turning my attention to Asmodeus. " Asmodeus you don't happen to go by Asmo as well do you?" I questioned. He looked me over with curiosity, "how do you already know my nickname, Rose?"

The others perked up curious at my question. I steadied myself against Fen and answered, " well one of my older sisters, Vivienne, mentioned she had a pact with Asmo and that if I saw him I was to relay that he owed her a visit." A hush fell over the room as they all widened their eyes at me in shock. Asmodeus was the first to speak, "wait, are you talking about Viv Evers? The witch that is renowned for her glamour and beauty spells? She never mentioned that she had more than 5 sisters." "There are 8 Evers children in total", I replied calmly, " My twin brother and I were the youngest two. He disappeared when I was 7, and none of my sisters have mentioned what happened to him since that day. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that none of them mentioned me to the outside world." I studied the floor as I finished. _I hope I haven't given them too much information…_

Diavolo and Lucifer exchanged looks while Asmodeus slowly approached me. "Rose, there's nothing to be ashamed about, it's under stable that they hid your existence after losing your brother. They probably didn’t want to risk losing you too." He reached out to gently place his hands on my shoulders, Fen sniffed one of his hands before gesturing to me with his head, then went back to looking over the remaining demons. I flinched as Asmodeus gently drew me into a hug. "this just gives us more time to get to know you without their distractions, okay Rose." he whispered. He gently placed a hand under my chin and brought my head up to look him in the eyes. "hey" Satan interjected, "don't go charming her now!" As my blue and green eye met Asmo's pink gaze I felt a gentle veil of magic surround me, "Charms and sleep magic don’t affect me" I quietly stated, keeping my gaze in Asmo's. Asmo looked surprised before breaking the staring contest and looked over at Satan, " apparently I couldn’t even if I wanted to she's immune to charms." Another surprised look spread through the boys gathered.

Lucifer gave a disapproving look to Asmo and Satan, "are you both done? Now the one here with the very grumpy look on his face", he gestured to the redhead who had been ignoring most of the prior conversation, " is Beelzebub. He's the sixth oldest."

Beelzebub looked over at Lucifer, "I'm hungry." "That's too bad. Now behave yourself" Lucifer answered with a glare. "I'm Beelzebub the avatar of Gluttony." his stomach let out a loud growl when he finished talking. I reached around into my bag and grabbed the loaf of fresh bread and a small jar of fae honey that Sparrow had packed me. "Well I don't have much but Sparrow packed me some of her fresh bread and honey, would you like a slice or two", I asked Beelzebub. His eyes lit up at the offer and Satan sighed, "it'll take more than a loaf of bread to pacify him Rose." I let go of Fen and walked over to the meeting table loaf of bread and jar of honey in hand. I set the loaf down, opened the jar, and murmured Ember, the knife appeared in my hand just like Hawke mentioned. I used it to spread a small amount of honey on two pieces of bread before packing the rest up. Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise, "where did the knife come from?" "Hawke, sorry Helene made it for me", I replied to him putting it back in its sheath and packing everything else back up. Looking towards Beelzebub, " start with these two and go slowly, the honey is going to be something you're not used to but it should fill you up until dinner. I usually only need 1 slice for the whole day before I'm hungry." Beelzebub gazed at me quizzically before taking both slices and making sure to savor the flavor of the honey. I stepped back into Fen's bubble and looked at the demons before me, they regarded me with a lot more curiosity than before. Satan perked up, " what type of honey is that exactly?" Studding the floor again I answered quietly, " Some of the Evers' family recipe for Fae honey, it's made with the intention to sate a normal human's hunger for at least a full day. Belladonna taught me the recipe a while ago since I'm not always at home for regular meal times." "Fae honey", interrupted Lucifer, " and what would you know of them" there was a dangerous edge to his voice as he asked.

"I work as a naturalist in the state forest near the property, I've been seeing the Fae for years. They started bringing me seeds and plants when I kept the other humans away from their clearings. Magpie, sorry Margret thinks that may be why charms don’t work on me" I quietly answered. _Yep gave them waaayyy tooo much information that time…._

"A naturalist huh" Satan clarified.

Diavolo interrupted, "there will always be time for more questions later, let's make sure our new friend can contact us all. Rose could I borrow your D.D.D?" I gingerly handed him the device, he programed his contact in added my number to his then passed it to the others. "I'm going to send you a text to make sure that it was added correctly, don’t hesitate to reach out with any concerns, okay Rose?"

Before I could reply the doors to the room burst open and a white-haired Demon strolled in seeming very annoyed.

~~~~~~

Lucifer eyed the newcomer warily, "well now that you've got that done and it seems the Idiot" I flinched," has arrived as well."

" Hey!" an overly annoyed male voice roared, " just who do you think you are, human? You've got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon. Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. If you value your life, then you'll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value too! Otherwise I'll wipe that stupid smirk right off of your face", he leaned in oblivious to Fen growling loudly, "by eatin' you! Starting at your head and working my way down until…" He startled back out of my bubble just now seeming to realize there was a giant wolf in the room growling at him with teeth showing. "Hey! When did Cerberus get in here, why is he tiny and guarding the human!" he retorted. I placed my hand on Fen's shoulder and started humming a song. Fen turned towards me expectantly, " There's no need to hurt him Fen, he's just trying to show off dear, can you relax for me…" I went back to humming and started stroking his head gently. The demons stared as the giant wolf melted under my fingers. After a few moments he calmed down and sat by my side studding the new arrivals. "Well that was exciting, it seems like she may even keep you out of trouble Mammon" Lucifer chided. Mammon sighed in annoyance before looking me over more carefully. Satan added, " Rose, Mammon here is the avatar of greet. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money", I raised an eyebrow at Mammon," but from what I've heard, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They're left without a Grimm to their name. Asmo continued, "he's also a masochist. That part's important." Lucifer added," indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother."

"y'all, stop telling lies! I ain't asked for the mutt to get mad and I ain't a masochist!" Mammon retorted.

Lucifer ignored his tone, " Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's and her wolf's needs during the whole exchange. I expect you're full cooperation" he smirked.

"what? Why me?" Mammon replied shocked. " aww lucky you, Mammon! I'm so jealous" Asmo added. "All right, then why won't YOU do it Asmodeus?!" Mammon replied. "What hell no, too lazy," Asmo responded. _Yep, definitely Viv's pact mate. No doubt about it._ "I thought you were jealous of me", Mammon countered?

"Just give up Mammon." Satan interjected, " there's no getting out of this. You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?" They continued arguing amongst themselves for the next few minutes until Mammon accepted his fate.

Mammon turned to me," all right, human, listen up. As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass, and I'm too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it so I will. But in return, you had better make sure you and that mangy mutt" fen growled in response," don't cause me any trouble, got it?"

"I suppose that's a reasonable request, we have a deal," I answered keeping a hand on Fen.

"Good" he replied, " that's what I want to hear. As long as you do as I say, we won't have any problems. Just be sure you don’t forget which one of us is the boss here." Fen glared and growled at him in response. A shiver went through Mammon.

"Well, now that has been decided on to a better description of your tasks here" Lucifer spoke, " your task is to polish your soul up nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons." I gave him a questioning look. He continued, "demons like humans with nice souls. Let me put it another way. Nice souls look like shiny jewels. Do you understand now?" I nodded in response. " Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt humans so they can get their hands on their souls. Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them. In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it. You could say this is an experiment to see who will win." "okay, but I'm horrible with magic. I can’t even cast a basic defensive or offensive spell. What's the plan then? Melee combat? Logic puzzles, riddles, fetch quests?" I responded a bit annoyed. "Well you're definitely not on par with the other human exchange student so my brothers and I will be lending you and you alone our power. To see is to believe, so why don't you go ahead and give you're the first task a try Rose" Lucifer answered.

~~~~~

_Dance battles… that is very unexpected. A lot less bloody than the alternative at least._

"well, with that my explanation has come to a close" Lucifer started, " but to sum it up for you. You will be an exchange student here at RAD for one year, and you must do your tasks. As you have seen they will be mostly dance battles and since you have limited magical power we will lend you a hand. There will be cards that you have to gather to use our power. They can be summoned through Nightmare. And once the year is up you will submit a term paper about your stay here. Fairly easy don't you think?"

Mammon added, "I wanna make one thing clear right now; Don't blame me if someone gets eaten, cause it ain't my fault."

"Well let's make it a year to remember" I suggested.

"You" added mammon, " sure are a positive one. Whelp I won't stop ya from havin some fun."

"Rose, from now on you will be living at the House of Lamentation", Diavolo added, "you'll be staying there with Lucifer and his 6 younger brothers. I imagine a universe where humans, angels, and demons accept each other as friends. This is my dream, and I'm asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that's what I ask of you. Good luck Rose."


	4. The new house and another brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers chapters 1-7/ 15. After meeting the majority of her new chaotic housemates for the next year Rose is dragged off with her wolf in tow to be shown the house she'll be spending the majority of her time in. She's hoping it'll be like a normal human dormitory of sorts. Will she be right? She's also hoping the rest of her night will be fairly quiet so she can unpack and settle in. Also, how will she and Mammon get along?

Mammon escorted me through the campus complaining all the way about how unfair it was that he was the one who had to watch you, especially since you already had that huge mutt as a protector. "just because he's protective of me doesn’t mean we'll know where to go, or how currency works here, or any subjects in school." I replied back. I was met with an annoyed sigh from Mammon. He turned and stopped in front of a large wrought iron fence, "well we're here, home sweet home" he gestured. Looking over in the direction he gestured I was met with the sight of a lovely, fairly well kept, Gothic mansion. The enormity of it compared to the small cottage I grew up in was crazy. Pausing a moment to gather my thoughts, I watched Mammon carefully drag open the heavy gate and motion for me to follow him.

So Fen and I followed him into the den of 7 of the most powerful demons in the Devildom.

On the short walk up the entry path Fen nudged me until I sighed and climbed up on his back effectively riding him like a horse, he apparently felt more comfortable with me on his back instead of being next to him. I could feel the anxiety pouring off of him and started petting him between the ears to help calm him down. Mammon turned around when he reached the Front door and startled in surprise when he came face to face with Fen instead of me. I giggled from on top of the wolf, " it's ok, I'm up here he's very nervous and feels more comfortable if he knows he can bolt me to safety. Oh, you mentioned Cerberus earlier does Lucifer keep him here? That may be why Fen is so anxious?" Taking a deep breath and meeting my blue and green eyes with his blue and gold-flecked ones, " Yeah Lucifer keeps him here, he can't fit upstairs though so he's usually in the underground tombs where he's comfier. Do we need to worry about 'em fighting" Mammon asked? "I don't think so, but getting a blanket with both mine and Fen's scents down to Cerberus and a blanket with his up to Fen would probably be the best introduction that way they start to get used to each other", I replied. "well let's head inside, I'll let you and Lucifer figure it out tomorrow" mammon sighed and opened the door.

Fen cautiously padded his way inside, I gazed in awe of how pretty the house was. Blue walls, warmly colored tiled floors, marble stairs, everything nicely accented with dark wood and a pair of gargoyles standing guard next to the stairs.

Mammon gestured to the room, " this is the House of Lamentation. One of the dorms here at RAD. Well, more specifically it's the one reserved for the student council members. Lucifer, Asmo, and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin' me scum, sayin' that I'm a money-grubber and stuff," he paused, "but I'm an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD social pyramid. In other words, I'm a big shot. A real big shot. Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am. So don’t ya go thinking I'm just some ordinary demon. I'm nothing like those other peons walking the halls here. By the way, Diavolo is even more of a big shot. He's so important that he's got his own castle. That's why he doesn’t live here with us. Anyway the long and short of is that us seven brothers all live here together. Now it's time I show you to your room". He started guiding us towards one of the many hallways.

Before we're able to reach the correct one we run into an eclectic trio in one of the opposite hallways. A tall blue-haired demon with intense orange eyes peeking out from under the fringe of his long bangs, an slightly taller than average blonde and light blue-haired demon with a blue and a green eye much like myself, flanked by a large white wolf with almost glowing blue eyes. Fen and I froze as the orange-eyed demon started yelling at Mammon," How about this? I vote for you to die Mammon!" he declared before charging towards him. Fen was faster though and knocked the blue-haired one over much to Mammon's surprise. "The hell are you doing Levi?" Mammon exclaimed while reaching down to help him up, Fen growled and eyed the trio carefully.

~~~~

After Mammon cautiously helps the blue-haired demon up he glances at me on top of Fen, " Hey Rose can you calm him down, this is Leviathan the avatar of Envy, he's the third eldest of us brothers. And the other guy over there is one of his friends, Varian I believe is his name, he also has a wolf-like yours" The white wolf was staring down Fen with malice in its eyes. Mammon continued cautiously eyeing the two wolves, "Varian you and your pet we're just leaving, right? By the way, this" gesturing to me, " is Rose the new exchange student from the human realm and she came with her own over the protective wolf, Fenris, I believe the name was." I started stroking between Fen's ears again and in a calm and steady voice, " Hello to you all, I'm indeed Rose. Varian, could you please calm your wolf down, " our matching eyes meeting, "Fen's a bit liable to run me into a door frame at the moment and I don’t think either of us wants to risk them fighting" he nodded in agreement and started to calm down his beast. Turning to Leviathan, " Pleasure to meet you, Levi, is there a reason you were charging towards Mammon like you wanted to kill him?" After assessing Varian's situation he turned to Mammon ignoring my question, " Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl into a hole and die." I flinched at the verbal assault and Fen growled in Levi's direction, "come on I told you I'd get it to you! I just need a little more time" Mammon continues, " and you still want me to die even after I give it back? That's really harsh Levi!" "you need a little more time", Levi scowled, "how much more?" Mammon started fidgeting, " a little more, okay? A little more means a little more". Levi annoyedly responded, " you've been telling me that for the past 200 years, Mammon". "hey, no! it's hasn’t been 200 years, it's been 260! Get it right Levi!" Mammon corrected. Levi started, "Unbelievable. Seriously Mammon you're-" "I'm what Scum", Mammon interrupted, " Is that what you were going to say?" "You're a lowlife and a waste of space" continued Levi. "Hey!" chided Mammon, "come on that's even worse!" "Whatever", Levi groaned," just give me back my money. I need it to buy the Blu-ray box set of _Journey to the Devildom; the tale of a little she-devil and her reluctant companion._ The initial round of copies includes tickets to a live event as a special bonus." "Well, I've got no idea what you're even talking about, Levi, but it doesn’t matter!" Mammon continued, " because I don't have any money to give you. How am I supposed to give back the money I don't have, huh?" "So now you’re refusing to pay me back", challenged Levi. "what are you looking for a fight, is that it?" asked Mammon.

I loudly sighed, " Can you two please stop this for the night, I will not hold Fen back the next time you insult your brother Levi" I glared in his direction, "Mammon was being helpful and giving me a tour of the dorm until you rudely interrupted. Thank you by the way Mammon, and Varian based on your non-reaction to the current event he is normal correct?" I looked over at him. He nodded a surprised look on his face. Looking back to the two demons in question I crossed my arms and gave them both an inquisitive look waiting for a response. Levi broke the silence first, " what's the deal with this human you've got here with you? Are they your newest sponsor or something?" "Wha", Mammon answered back confused, "no! I'd need someone rich enough to support me. Don't be crazy. Though now that I think about it, Levi. I'm pretty sure this one likes to collect the same stuff you do. I bet you'd kill to have some of the stuff in Rose's collection. You know what I'm talking about… those doll things you always buy. What do ya call 'em again?" "Figurines" Levi answered flatly. "yeah those! "mammon chipperly agreed. Varian, his wolf, and Mammon decided to take off while Levi's attention focused on me. "so, you also collect figurines?" he asked, "Which ones? Ooh, do you have any of the main characters from battle princess brigadier? Or Girls only or Diamond dust?"

I sighed, "I don’t personally own any from those shows, my sister Sparrow does. I've got the main cast of One-piece, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Card captor Sakura, Supernatural, and a few others. I only brought my pins with though I didn't want to get any of the figurines broken." "OH, NO WAY!! NO WAAAAYYY", Levi squeed in excitement," You're so lucky! Ugh, the human world sounds AMAZING! I'm so jealous!" Glancing around he realized the others had left and sighed in annoyance, " you've got to be kidding me! That ass Mammon ran off! And drove Varian away with him…" Turning to look up at me, " you do realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me… or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice. I'll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you'll ever meet… a total lowlife" Fen pounced and knocked Levi to the ground growling at him. Levi paused, "sorry, can you have him let me up please he's crushing my ribs" I sighed, "Fen dear please get off of Levi he's just frustrated with the situation and you on top of him is not helping, he can't even hurt Mammon right now. Okay, please get off" Fen reluctantly obliged, Levi rose gripping his ribs, " still that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you both like that" he finished. "This is exactly why humans are… wait humans... That's it! I've got an idea", Levi continued his train of thought, " listen are you free right now? Of course, you are. You’ve got to be, right? You know what? Never mind you both are coming with me." He turned back toward the hallway he exited from and gestured for us to follow him.

~~~~~

After checking my D.D.D and replying to Mammon's message, Levi had us pause outside a door in the hallway marked Leviathan's room. He anxiously glanced around the corridor checking to see if anyone else was present before opening the door and basically shoving us inside the room. Once we were inside he locked the door behind us and let out a deep sigh. You gently descended form Fen's back and gave him a questioning look. "oh" Levi started, "you wanted to know why I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I closed the door? Why did you think I did it? Isn't it obvious? Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting you into my room! A human who doesn't even look like an otaku, but a normie! You know what people would say right?" I sighed and facepalmed," didn't you just have Varian and his wolf in here? Ya know he doesn't look like an otaku either. Are you just scared that people may gossip?" Levi blushed and covered his face in embarrassment, " of course not… that's crazy… there's the only room in my heart for one person, and she's animated! I'll always stay faithful to my dear sweet, Ruri-chan, always!" uncovering his face and scowling at me, " why would people gossip?!? I mean, me and some non-otaku… some normie? And not only that, a three-dimensional one from the real world with a large pet wolf? It's insane, that's what it is!" I sighed again and took in my new surroundings. It looked like Levi lived in a fish tank, everything seemed to glow blue, and lanterns in the shape of jellyfish were scattered across the ceiling to help keep the immersion. Wandering over to one of his bookcases I lightly ran a hand over the titles _, The tale of the Seven Lords; The Lord of Shadow awakens_ , jumped out at me. I suddenly caught Levi's attention again as he questioned what book I was looking at, I responded with the title. He looked hopefully at me," are you a fan of the Tale of seven Lords?" I gingerly shook my head no. He started on a rant about the series attempting to educate me on the apparently lengthy subject. _These lords sound suspiciously similar to the brothers I've met so far. I wonder if someone based the series off of them?_

_~~~_

Shaking his head sadly at never being Henry, Levi started, " I didn't ask you to come in here so we could discuss TSL. I don't think there's any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag." I grimaced, _I absolutely detest when others are mean to those who cannot defend themselves. The comments the brothers keep making towards Mammon seem to be far out of the realm of normal sibling teasing, they keep taking it way too far._ Fen let out a warning growl as Levi continued, " it's very important that you understand this. So I'll say it one more time. Mammon is a hopeless, worthless, scumbag." I visibly flinched at every word and Fen knocked him into his bathtub/bed combo glaring at him with his golden eyes. Levi yelped at the sudden change of scenery, "Rose control your wolf. Nothing can change Mammon, get used to it. I lent him money and now I want him to pay me back. But being how he is, he won't do it. I wish I could force him to, but despite what he is, he's still the second oldest. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try. I don't stand a chance against him. Do you say you want to know how Mammon and I first became enemies? Well, it's a long story, but sure. I'll tell you, human." And off into another monologue he goes, describing how Mammon won a rare figurine at a convince store and left it in the bag it came in on the floor of his messy room. Levi tried to sneak into Mammon's room in the middle of the night to rescue the figurine. Well, he ended up trying to punch Mammon out of envy and got to witness his sleeping habit of not wearing anything to bed, before Mammon beat him up and dumped him out of his room. Once his story was over he mentioned a curious plan, " but if say a human-made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service then he'd have to do whatever that human told him to. This means that if you make a pact with Mammon and then ordered him to give me back my money he wouldn't have a choice but to do it." "Well having a soul seems to be a requirement to the exchange program, and I can't give him my virginity, so what exactly would he want so bad that he'd join into a pact with me", I questioned Levi. He blushed at my comments then continued, " I'll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon. Also, I'm sure it'd be useful having him as your servant, I mean, despite how awful he is he's still a powerful demon. I mean since you were dragged down here having some extra protection isn't a bad idea. Don't you agree?" I sighed again, "so how exactly are you wanting me to go about this?" "I'll take that as you think the plan will work. Excellent. You may be a human but you show a bit of promise. Regardless, if I'm being honest. I don't really care what you think. What's important is that I have a plan and I'm going to explain it to you. So shut up and pay attention! " With that, he went off on yet another monologue; going into detail about how Mammon was deep in debt, Lucifer took away his precious gold credit card Goldie, and that I would have to somehow convince Lucifer to tell me where he hid the card.


	5. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers the beginnign of chapter 2 and meeting Solomon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay in posting. Life has been very chaotic recently between the mental breakdowns and losing my younger brother. I'm hoping to get back to the prior schedule by Christmas. Thank you all for the support!

All you had to do was convince Lucifer to provide you with the location of the credit card and poof you had the leverage you needed to make a pact with Mammon. Now all you had to do was somehow get Lucifer to give you the information tomorrow.

After you had agreed to Levi's proposition he had dumped you and Fen back into the unfamiliar hallway. You two wandered around until you ran into Satan in what appeared to be the Library.

"Hey Rose, did Mammon abandon you?" Satan asked without looking up from his book.

"Kind of, Levi seemed like he wanted to kill him so he left us with Levi while he ran. Neither showed me to my room. If you're not too busy could you show us where it is?" I explained.

He chuckled and closed the book before getting up, "Sure, I'll lead the way just stay close so you don't get lost"

Satan then gave us a short tour of the house pausing to show where the dining room, living room, the entrance for the tombs, the demon's rooms, the kitchen, and finally my room.

Looking around the room I was surprised by the addition of the live tree that seemed to have lights built into it, a very plush looking bed was tucked next to it. Somehow they had fit a full set of 8 chairs and what appeared to be a dining room table, there was also a small desk tucked in next to the Wardrobe, a small alcove that looked like a closet for hanging up clothes. There was no door for the closet just a heavy purple curtain. Along the wall with the wardrobe, there was also a coffin-shaped bookcase and a smaller set of drawers. Exploring the room more I discovered there was an on-suite full bath with a walk-in shower, a deep corner jacuzzi tub that could fit 4 people, and a cute Vanity next to the sink. Going back into the main room Fen had already shrunk himself to a more manageable size to fit on the bed, instead of being the size of a horse he was the size of a normal wolf. He curled himself up on the bed and watched me move around the room. I set my bag down on the table and started unpacking.

Luckily I had brought 2 changes of clothes with me and some of my more essential bath products. _I should probably take a shower before bed and ask Lucifer how I'm supposed to get a uniform and my supplies._ I grabbed my PJs and headed towards the bathroom.

*An hour later*

After taking a relaxing bath I finished emptying my bag of everything else and started finding homes for it. My field journals in the coffin bookcase along with a few of the Fae history books I had snuck into my bag. Once I had everything organized and in its own place, I got Fen settled down for bed before I curled up in the fluffy warm confines of my bed. 

*the next morning*

Walking around the school the next morning, I was overly paranoid to be surrounded by so many demons. Fen was in overprotective mode keeping his ears back and leading me through the halls. Passing through one of the main halls I overheard 2 demons talking about me. They were gossiping about how absent-minded Mammon was and because of it would be easy to strike and devour me. Before Fen or I could give them a warning a white-haired boy? Placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me, "Hey, you there. That's right. I'm talking to you, the human with the giant brown pet wolf, and tormented look on your face that demons love so much. You're practically screaming, 'Come ear me! I'm scrumptious!' Your name is Rose, isn't it? This D.D.D here belongs to you, right? I saw you deep it just now. Here, take it." He hands me back my D.D.D he continues, " ha-ha. What's with that look? There's no need to be suspicious of me. My name's Solomon. I'm an exchange student from the human world just like you. Nice to meet you, Rose." Still being skeptical, " How do you know my name?" Solomon answered, "you're probably not aware of this, but you’re a bit of a celebrity here at RAD right now. Just being an exchange student from the human world makes you special enough. But on top of that, you've got an infamous demon-like Mammon looking after you as well… ", the first bell rings, "Uh-oh. I'd better get going. See you around, Rose. Take care of yourself." Heading back towards my classroom the path was interrupted by an opposing figure. Lucifer.

"Good Morning, Rose" he greeted, "You've become quite the celebrity here, haven't you?" "Good morning to you as well Lucifer" I answered. "Were you able to get a good night's sleep? I have to say, you look a bit more relaxed now" , he started, " be sure not to let your guard down. I don't want you to end up getting eaten by some random, lesser demon. It would only mean plenty of paperwork for me, and I don't need that. Was that Solomon I saw you talking with earlier? You and he are the only two students from the human world here. Seeing as you're both human, it's fine if you associate with him, but know that he can’t be trusted." With a stern look he continued, " he may be a mere human, but he has a ring imbued with wisdom, and he wields powerful magic. He's the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon if he gets the chance." That reminds me of what Leviathan mentioned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, I will be writing this in 2 parts first will be up through chapter 20 the other will be after in case some would like to avoid spoilers. Will write other MC general fics at some point easing into fanfic writing with this to start. Hoping to eventually upload bi-weekly. Also, I'm only as far as chapter 25 in-game. Of course please let me know what you think in the comments down below or message me :)


End file.
